Bowser
Bowser is one of the starting characters. He was added in MARIO Smash Bros (v.0.0). Moveset Basic Moveset: -Punch: By pressing the normal button, this melee attack does 3 damage. -Underpunch: By pressing down and the normal button, this melee attack does 3 damage. -Air Shell Spin: By pressing the up button and the normal button, this melee attack does 4 damage. -Shell Spin: By pressing either side button and the normal button, this melee attack does 3-6 damage. -Charged Punch: By tapping either side button and the normal button, this melee attack does 10 damage. Specials: -Fireball: By pressing the special button, this ranged attack does 2 damage. -Spike Ball: By pressing down and the special button, this ranged attack does 6 damage. -Shell Spin Jump: By pressing the up button and the special button, this melee attack does 5 damage. -Showdown Attack: The Monster Flame: Bowser shoots a giant fireball in a straight line, Does 10 damage. Skin Swaps Bowser has 3 different skin swaps in the game: Blue Shelled Bowser, Black Shelled Bowser, and Red Shelled Bowser. Bowser.JPG Screenshot (38).png|Blue Bowser Screenshot (39).png|Red Bowser Screenshot (40).png|Black Bowser Attributes Bowser ranks 3rd in the tier list in the S tier, the best of the original 3, as well as the best of the Smash Bros veterans. Bowser has the best spacing capabilities in the game this side of Geno. His Fireball has very fast startup and very fast speed, making it the best projectile in the game. His Spike Ball, while has a significantly slower startup and speed, it deals more damage, so the move is still viable. Bowser is also the strongest character in the game, with his Charged Punch and his Spike Ball being the only moves in the game that can deal more than 5 damage. He also has the most infamous move in the game: his Air Spin Shell. It has a large hitbox, does some decent damage, and can be a very spammable move. Many people even say that Bowser is broken. This is obviously not true, as he does have his flaws in his game. At the cost of being the strongest character, he is also the slowest character with terrible mobility (he doesn't even have a proper walking animation). Although this can be reworked with the use of wave sliding, remember you're left in your hurting animation after air dodging, so like most heavyweights, because of his large hitbox-which is also a severe problem with Bowser-he can be pretty easy to hit, so be careful when wave sliding with Bowser. This makes him pretty easy to outspace. His melee attacks are also really slow. While these are his only flaws, it prevents him from being anywhere higher than 3rd, and preventing him from being Top Tier. Trivia * Bowser is the heaviest character in the game so far, being at the top of the Heavyweight characters. * Bowser's Charged Punch is the most powerful non-Showdown Attack attack. * Bowser is one of the oldest characters in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown, along with Mario and Wario. Gallery MKS Bowser.png|Bowser's Artwork in this game. From Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Bowser.png|Bowser in the Tier List|link=Tier List. Derp.png|Some sort of Halloween-type Bowser, alongside DK|link=Donkey_Kong. Category:Characters Category:Starting Characters Category:V.0.0 Category:Tier S Characters Category:Heavyweight Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Very High Tier